Just a Style
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have been dating for a while when Raven slowly seems to be becoming more cold and emotionless. More Gothic. What can Raven do to convince him otherwise? Mind the rating. Read and Review


Just a Style…

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Teen Titans.

_Beast Boy's Journal_

Raven always looked so sad and depressed. It's been four years since she defeated her father and two years since we started dating. It was never more than a kiss in the halls or a hug after a battle. It wasn't much, but I took it gratefully. I loved her. I still love her, even though I haven't told her.

She dresses in all black, but not in her uniform. We all wear civilian's clothes when we are not fighting but we can change in 20 seconds flat. She wears make-up. Eye-liner and mascara and dark lipsticks that seem to ruin her natural beauty. I fell in love with a girl who acted like she didn't care what others think. Even when they tried to hurt her with insults, she would wave them off. She didn't care how she looked. Now, I can tell she's trying to hard to fit in with her silly Emo/Goth cliché.

She says it's just a style but I am not sure. She can show her emotions now. She can scream with joy and nothing will blow up or shatter. I almost miss it when I would caress her cheek and a light bulb would explode as soon as a pink blush creeped up on her cheeks. That explosion would cause the blush to turn red and she would try to run away. She didn't want to hurt me.

Now when I touch her, nothing happens. There is no blush or embarrassment. Almost like she doesn't care. When I kiss her and my body presses against hers, I cannot feel her heart racing in her chest. Raven's heart used to race like a hummingbird's wings when I kissed her. Now, nothing happens. I wish she would at least act as if my affections meant something. I wish she would show emotion when we all know she can. If only, I wonder. If only….

The only good thing is that she trusts me more. She sleeps in my room and I sleep in hers. We haven't gotten far, nothing more than cuddling (I don't really care. She's happy at least.)

_End Beast Boy's journal. Enter Raven's P.O.V._

Raven went into Beast Boy's room to find the jacket she had left in there. As she looked around, it was on his desk. I go to pick it up and see a leather-bound book underneath it.

"_Did Beast Boy steal one of my books?" _I wonder. I open the cover and the first page says:  
_**Journal of Garfield Mark Logan. Do NOT read. Why am I even writing this? It's not as if someone will read this… No Cy, get away from this cuz' you're the only one who would try to read it. **_

Typical Gar. Of course he would write something like this in his journal. Curiosity made me continue to read it. By the time I was done, I was blinking away tears. Do I really seem that cold? I ran from the room to find Gar. 

_Beast Boy's P.O.V._

I was sitting on the edge of the roof as I thought of Raven. Tonight, I am going to tell her that I love her and then get away. I know she doesn't love me back. She would at least act like she cares if she did. It's mot just a style. There is no more hope for her and I. We weren't meant to be. Polar opposites.

I started to think about our differences as a door opened behind me. The initial sound scared me and before I knew it, Raven had wrapped her arms around my waist and was crying in my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I say, my voice comforting and soft. _This is the most emotion she has shown in a _long_ time._ What could have gotten her so far off of the edge?

"I love you. I love you and I don't mean to be cold. I'm sorry." She said while sobbing. Before I could say anything, she brought her lips to mine.

This kiss wasn't like others. It was wet for one. But it was still passionate. As if she was trying to show exactly how much she loved me with the kiss. I was kissing her back when it finally clicked.

_Raven loves me!!!!!_

"I love you, too. So much." I say, breaking the kiss.

Raven tugs my hand towards the door. I follow her as she leads me to her room. She opens the door and glides in. She motions for me to sit on the bed with her.

"I need to explain to you why I am not showing emotion." She begins.

Gar just looked at her, waiting for the answer that has been haunting his dreams.

"Love is an emotion stronger than any other. The day I knew I was in love, a long time ago, I knew that I couldn't risk hurting you. I know I seem cold but I just need you to warm me up." She said, looking down the whole time. She was afraid.

"What about your style? The whole Emo/Goth cliché. It can't be just a phase. Tell me Rae. Tell me why." He said in a soft, yet somehow strong voice.

"It was just that: a style. I could prove to you it was." Raven said, looking down at her black tank top and black skirt with leggings.

"How?" He asked dumbly. Quickly, she brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss once again. This time, not even the need for air stopped them. Gar's hand rested at her waist, pulling at the fabric. He could feel Rae smile under his lips. All of his hand except for his green fingers left the material. His fingers crawled underneath the lace lining to where he could touch bare skin.

Her skin was soft as velvet and so cold. Gar's hand moved against the small of her back, crushing her against him. She smelled of jasmine and his mouth was watering. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. The two were tangled together on Raven's bed. They were panting like crazy. Beast Boy dared to move his hands up further.

"Just take the shirt off, Gar." She exhaled, suppressing a moan. Once he did, he saw a pink and white bra on her covered in what looked like fluff.

"Still think it's more than a style?" She asked, amused at the look of shock on his face. She locked the door with her powers as she started to giggle.


End file.
